Que tal si a veces no es lo que parece
by stereklosemymind
Summary: Derek Hale ha cumplido 18 años. Sin siquiera pensarlo una tarde caminando por las calles del pueblo se conoce con quien llegara a ser su mejor amigo y más adelante su pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale es un chico de dieciocho años, vive en Beacon Hills prácticamente toda su vida, sus padres lo trajeron a vivir aquí porque querían huir del bullicio de las grandes ciudades, así que un día, cuando todavía era un niño, empacaron todas sus pertenencias y sin muchas ceremonias le dijeron que se mudarían, él todavía recuerda que ninguno de sus compañeros de estudios fue a despedirse ni llamo nunca para saber dónde estaba, no le sorprendía, era demasiado huraño para crear amistades.

Después de más de diez años de haberse mudado de San Francisco a Beacon Hills, aún permanecía aquí, residía en el mismo pueblo y seguía viviendo con sus padres, el año anterior se había graduado, pero no tenía intenciones de empezar pronto una carrera. Se había tomado un año sabático antes de decidirse que estudios continuar. ¿Qué universidad? Pues no tenía que pensarlo mucho, había aplicado a diferentes instituciones y casi todas le habían contestado con un sí, no era un nerd, pero sus notas respetables lo hacían un candidato idóneo para cualquiera de la entidades educativas, las cuales ya le habían hecho un lugar en sus instalaciones.

Para Derek no es que no quisiera hacer amigos, como le decía su pequeña hermana menor Laura, pero prefería hablar con las personas solo lo estrictamente necesario. En las fiestas familiares era el lobo feroz de la familia, así lo había bautizado su hermanita, pues enseñaba todos sus dientes con sonrisas condescendientes a los familiares que lo saludaban, solo la pequeña Laura lo hacía sonreír de verdad y unirse a las festividades de ocasión, por así decirlo ella era la única que se podía acercar a él sin que se muestre arisco al afecto.

A Derek no le gustaba andar por donde hubiese gente, pero un día, mientras deambulaba por el centro buscando un lugar tranquilo donde beber un buen café, se topó con un recién inaugurado cyber-café, el muchacho dio un vistazo y vio que el lugar tenía potencial para ser su zona de descanso mientras pasaba el resto del día alejado de su familia.

Derek cumplía ese mismo día sus dieciocho años, este tipo de celebraciones le molestaban, no porque fuera una margado, sino por la gran cantidad de primos de edades variadas que vendrían a festejarle, para los cuales él era el mayor, y para huir de la reunión familiar en su casa le había pedido a Laura que lo ayudase a salir desapercibido de la mansión, ella encubrió su salida mientras el huía al centro de la ciudad.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del dichoso establecimiento, un agradable aroma a café expreso recién pasado le hizo agua a la boca, mientras dirigía sus pasos a la recepción para hacer su pedido, indago con la vista el negocio, era un ambiente tranquilo y bastante juvenil. Las estanterías de cristal transparente lucían unos riquísimos pasteles, rosquillas y dulces finos bastante apetecibles. Derek se acercó a la estantería donde una hermosa señorita de cabellos rubio-fresa le atendió sonriendo. "Lidya" así decía el gafete que tenía su nombre.

_**Buenos tarde. ¿Qué puedo servirte?- **_pregunto muy amable y con una sonrisa la joven al otro lado del mostrador.

_**Mm, me da un café expreso sin azúcar por favor- **_pidió Derek a la muchacha que sonrió muy amablemente cuando el muchacho soltó un muy bajo Buenas tardes también.

_**Tu nombre, por favor, para llamarte cuando este tu pedido-**_ pidió la joven trabajadora.

_**Eh?-**_ preguntó el muchacho que después de entender que era necesario y parte de la rutina del servicio brindar esa información dijo_**- Derek**_

_**Muy bien Derek te llamare en unos minutos cuando esté lista tu orden- **_respondió la chica.

Mientras preparaban su pedido, Lydia le ofreció a Derek sentarse en una de las mesas que tenían un ordenador para uso de los clientes, el muchacho dirigió su mirada a dicho mueble mientras sonrió un poco, era raro pero el ambiente tranquilo y el poco ruido de los clientes ocasionales le transmitían un aire de serenidad que lo relajaba, además la pelo rubio-fresa hablaba lo estrictamente necesario como a él le gustaba.

Mientras esperaba sentado ojeaba alrededor, parecía que aquel sitio sería su lugar predilecto, aunque tuviese que caminar más de cuarenta minutos para llegar ahí desde su casa, lo haría, el lugar bien valía la pena. Cuando más ensimismado estaba Derek en sus pensamientos un grupo de cuatro adultos, todos hombres, vestidos de saco y corbata, entraban haciendo algarabía y acabando con la poco paz que se respiraba en el lugar, para el cumpleañero esto sería una molestia si ocurría cada vez que frecuentase el establecimiento.

El cuarteto estaba conformado por dos hombres de cabello rubio, uno de cabello negro ondulado y por último un sujeto con aire infantil, pero de al menos uno veintiocho o treinta como el resto ahí reunido, de cabello castaño corto, que al parecer estaba contando un muy buen chiste por el modo de reír de sus compañeros. El pequeño grupo se sentó en una mesa frente a Derek, mientras el de cabello castaño preguntaba que querían los demás para hacer el pedido el menor los miraba de soslayo, fue entonces que la melodiosa voz de Lydia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, aquella lo llamaba para que recogiera su café y unos panquecitos de fosh de chocolate, Derek se levantó pesadamente de su asiento para caminar con dirección a la joven.

Cuando llegó al mostrador se topó con el hombre de cabello castaño, viéndolo de cerca, Derek pudo apreciar que aquel sujeto tenía la piel de un color níveo bastante peculiar y unos lunares que caprichosamente se dibujaban por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello, el perfume que usaba llegó a la nariz del menor para sorprenderlo de golpe, no era un aroma cualquiera, era una esencia única, fusión de la colonia que se habría roseado y el olor propio que destilaban las glándulas sudoríparas del adulto.

El castaño al notar la reacción del menor sonrió ampliamente, para aquel hombre las cejas pobladas del chico y una barba de tres días lo hacían verse de unos veinte y tantos, le parecía atractivo como el muchacho lo miraba con atención y que al notar que era observado deslizo rápidamente su mirar a la cristales transparentes que exhibían los dulces que apetitosos llamaban la atención. Por fin Lydia apareció tras el mostrador con el pedido de Derek.

_**Aquí tienes- **_dijo la de cabello rubio-fresa _**– un café expreso bien cargado sin azúcar…**_

Antes de presentar los deliciosos panquecitos de fosh el castaño interrumpió la pequeña conversación.

_**¿Café expreso sin azúcar?- **_soltó la frase interrogando a Derek que desde ya lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

Es que ¿Quién era ese sujeto para interrogarlo por sus gustos con respecto a una taza de café cualquiera? este tipo debería meterse en sus asuntos y dejar de hablarle como si lo conociera pensó el muchacho.

_**Y una orden de panquecitos- **_termino de presentar Lydia el pedido_**- Buenas tardes señor ¿en qué puedo servirlo? -**_ preguntó amablemente la muchacha con una sonrisa divertida por como Derek seguía asesinando al hombre.

_**Oh! No me trates de señor por favor- **_dijo divertido el castaño _**- mi nombre es Stiles y sip em me das dos batidos de chocolate con leche, un café expreso con avellana, un juego de frutas y cuatro órdenes de galletas de menta con chispas de chocolate.- **_ finalizó Stiles sonriente.

Derek pensó que aquellos hombres debían pasar de los cuarenta y tendrían una crisis de identidad, para compensarlo estaban consumiendo cosas que probablemente los chicos snobs de su edad tomarían, claro que él no era nadie para juzgar la razón de sus gustos pero si el adulto lo hizo porque no hacerlo también ¿No?

_**Las galletas con chispas de chocolate son cosas para niños-**_ dijo medio ofendido Derek con obvias intenciones de molestar al castaño.

Lydia sonreía ante tal escena y cuando estaba lista para enviar a la orden al maestro pastelero Stiles refuto el comentario de Derek.

_**OH! ¿Y el joven adulto que tomará aparte de café sin azúcar y dulces de chocolates que son más adecuados para un muchachito de diez años?- **_soltó con picardía el adulto.

Derek solo bufó y tomo su orden para irse a sentar en la mesa que Lydia le había ofrecido, mientras tanto la amable señorita tomó el pedido del adulto y se retiró hacía la parte de atrás para darle el pedido al maestro pastelero, mientras tanto el adulto miró con simpatía al muchacho que muy seguro caminaba hacia la mesa con un panquecito que empezaba a consumir.

Stiles camino sonriente hasta la mesa donde sus amigos habían observado la escena.

_**Wow don Juan apenas terminaste tu relación con Danny y ahora vas tras otro- **_lo palmeo de un hombro el hombre de cabello negro con el cual se estaba sentando.

_**Scott déjalo ser-**_ reprendió suavemente al de cabello moreno uno de los dos rubios _**- si desea empezar de nuevo es justo que empiece con un joven tan guapo -**_ señaló el hombre que respondía al nombre de Isaac Lahey.

_**He Isaac no me digas que tú también tienes los gustos de Stiles -**_ dijo burlonamente el otro rubio de cabello más corto y con picardía.

_**No es eso Jackson-**_ le contesto Stiles_**- es mejor dejar de tocar el tema de mi ruptura con Danny y celebrar que por fin consolidamos el negocio con la familia Argent.**_

_**La dichosa familia Argent-**_ acotó Scott Mccall con aire dulzón de enamorado.

_**Tú dices eso solo por la dichosa "Señorita Argent" ¿Verdad Scott?- **_intervino Isaac.

Jackson sonrió divertido del mejor amigo de la infancia de Stiles. Mccall estaba enamorado de la bella _**"Señorita Argent", **_como el de cabello moreno le decía a la primogénita de aquella familia, desde que se conocieron en una cena de gala a la que fueron para hablar de negocios con el patriarca de la afamada familia.

_**Entonces Stiles ¿Pretendes hablar con el muchacho o solo piensas criticar sus gustos por el expreso sin azúcar?- **_indago curioso Isaac mientras los otros dos adultos miraban ansiosos las reacciones del castaño.

_**Pues deberías hacer algo y pronto porque tu bonito novio se está yendo -**_ sentenció Jackson cortando la expectativa de los otros por la respuesta de su amigo.

Al momento los otros tres hombres dirigieron su mirada al muchacho de cejas pobladas que hacia el amago de retirarse con dos panquecitos en una mano y el café en la otra, Stiles se puso nervioso, no ideaba una forma plausible de abordar al muchacho en una conversación sin resultar un pervertido. Para cuando pudo decidirse, antes de que Derek cruzara el umbral de la puerta y saliera del establecimiento, una llamada de su trabajo lo saco del trance, al momento se unió a los otros tres adultos, el que cumplía años se perdía de la visión de aquellos hombres para perderse entre las calles del pueblo.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Derek llegaba a la puerta de su casa cuando vio a la pequeña Laura asomarse por la ventana y luego ocultarse rápido, esto no le daba buena espina, eran apenas las seis de la tarde por tanto era probable que hasta el último miembro de la familia Hale, entre adultos y menores, debiera estar aún en la vieja mansión Hale. El que cumplía años tomó aire sonoramente, decidido dio los pasos suficientes para subir las escalinatas del porche de la casa, enfrentaría cualquier cosa que le viniese a su encuentro, después de lo del cyber-café no creía que cualquier cosa que hiciera su familia lo pudiese molestar más, entonces tomo el pomo de la gran puerta para girarlo e ingresar.

Cuando al fin dio un paso adentro, todos sus familiares salieron de sus escondites para decirle a coro "SORPRESA", Derek esperaba que su hermanita favorita fuera la primera en colgarse de su cuello, pero no pudo equivocarse más cuando una castaña de cabellos largos se le trepo primero que nadie, el que cumplía años se quedó congelado en su sitio ante tal _sorpresa._

_**Feliz cumpleaños novio mío…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos a quienes hallan empezado a leer mi fic gracias por seguirme por sus comentarios y bueno este capitulo esta bien chafa pero es lo que me se enojen no me peguen y pos alguna sugerencia me la dejan aqui o en mi twitter**

**twitter com/LuisMDolores **

**sin mas el fic chan chan chan!**

* * *

Cuando Derek Hale tenía 10 años, sus padres lo habían llevado a una fiesta de cumpleaños, en la casa de uno de los vecinos de aquel suburbio en el que vivía con sus padres, aquel día una niña de nombre Kate cumplía catorce años y sus padres, mejor dicho la nodriza que cuidaba de ella había invitado a todos los hijos de los vecinos de aquella cuadra, entre ellos al pequeño Derek. Los padres de Derek estaban más que contentos de que su siempre callado y taciturno hijo tuviese una _amiguita_, aunque esta _amiga _estuviese algo más grande que él, era por así decirlo un _alivio._

Derek aún recordaba esa tarde en que su vida cambió definitivamente, él era tímido y le costaba relacionarse con los niños de su edad, la idea de sus padres de llevarlo a casa de alguien que no conocía para festejar quien sabe cuántos años que cumplía una total desconocida, no era precisamente la mejor forma en la que había planeado pasar su tiempo, en realidad el sólo pensar que estaría entre tantos mocosos le disgustaba mucho al pequeño de ojos color azul verdoso, desde ya era un lobo amargado, como le decía con todo el cariño del mundo Laura.

Recuerda haber sido llevado de la mano de su madre al patio trasero de aquella gran casa, como todas las de aquel suburbio, haber visto a muchos niños un par de años más grandes que él, haberse quedado parado mirando a los bonitos ponis que habían llevado para aquella fiesta por capricho de la cumpleañera y estar acariciando la suave crin de un potrillo color caramelo, cuando una niña de cabello castaño se acercó con una mirada de pocos amigos por detrás de él, el pequeño de cejas pobladas no recuerda porque pero aquella niña lo empujo muy fuertemente haciéndolo caer al barro, como consecuencia de esto la camiseta de béisbol favorita de Derek se embarro completamente de lodo. También recuerda no haber hecho nada en contra de aquella mocosa que se había ganado, a la fuerza y con maña, la primera de sus miradas asesinas, pero si recuerda bastante bien que la muy taimada empezó a llorar señalándolo a él como responsable de su llanto, la madre de Derek llegó rápido hasta donde estaba su hijo, aún sentado en el barro, para tomarlo en brazos y salir como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de aquel lugar donde comentarios molestos sobre lo problemático que era el chico habían empezado de resonar.

El señor Hale le reprendió muy severamente porque aquella niña resultó ser la hija de uno de los directores de la compañía donde laboraba, no hace falta decir que fue zurrado muy duramente por haber "hecho" llorar a aquella niña, ni que después de bañarlo con agua fría de la regadera fue enviado sin cenar a su habitación. El pequeño Hale no sabía que esa tarde apenas empezaban sus problemas.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Kate-**_ soltó muy sorprendido Derek una vez que la castaña de cabellos largos lo soltara.

Aquella mujer de veintidós años se autoproclamaba novia de Derek desde hace tiempo atrás muy a pesar que el de cabello negro, pues la había sorprendido más de una vez con otros hombres _in fraganti _pero que la misma había pedido encarecidamente que no dijera nada porque sería una vergüenza muy grande para la familia Argent, como lo recordaba Kate Argent solo lo usaba para aparentar la imagen de novia pulcra que para nada tenía que ver con la verdadera. El menor soltó un sonoro bufido antes de desligarse de los brazos de Kate para recibir a la pequeña Laura, el abrazo de cariño genuino que le dio su hermanita lo hizo cambiar de semblante casi tan rápido que un atisbo de celos se reflejó en la mirada de la castaña que se esforzaba por sonreír, de hecho la mueca que ponía cuando estaba celosa de Laura podría decirse que no se asemejaba a una sonrisa, incluso los gestos condescendientes que Derek hacía superaban con creces a la mueca sin gracia que tenía Kate, claro que el que Laura acaparara a su hermano para ella sola era otras las razones de los celos de Argent.

Eran apenas las ocho de la noche de aquel tortuoso día para Derek cuando todos sus familiares incluidos Kate, su padre y su prima se sentaron a cenar. Fue una cena muy molesta para el de mirada azul verdosa porque _su novia_ seguía con aquella farsa y los padres de ambos festejaban este hecho. La prima de Kate, Allison Argent, era muy diferente a su prima y su tío, Gerard, de hecho a Derek no le caía mal la joven. Allison también sabía la clase de joyita que era su prima, pero por el bien de su abuelo, y padre, Cris Argent, era mejor callar y guardar las apariencias en lo posible.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Allison era aún muy niña, ella junto a sus padres tuvieron un terrible accidente de carretera, los médicos del hospital donde fueron llevados hicieron todo lo posible para tratar de salvarle la vida a sus progenitores pero no lo lograron. Cris, su abuelo y patriarca de la familia, rápidamente llego a dicho establecimiento en busca de su hijo, su nuera y su querida nieta, pero los doctores solo pudieron darle la mala noticia de que no lograron salvar las vidas de los miembros de su familia a excepción de la pequeña Allison.

_**La niña salió con apenas algunos rasguños-**_ mencionó la doctora Mccall que había hecho hasta lo imposible para salvar a ambos esposos._**- Fue su madre quien se llevó la peor parte, al saber que no lo lograrían, fue ella quien cubrió con su cuerpo a su hija y recibió la mayor parte de los daños, pudiendo así salir ilesa su pequeña.**_

Desde entonces Allison fue criada por su abuelo, pasó a ser la siguiente heredera de la fortuna Argent tal y como hubiese sido su padre, si aún siguiera con vida.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Derek y Allison no eran los mejores amigos pero si se llevaban bien. Ocasionalmente hablaban de los problemas de Allison en la empresa de su abuelo y Derek hacía mención de la inseguridad que sentía para decirle a sus padres que prefería dedicarse a la fotografía antes de al negocio familiar, el cual consistía en estudiar ingeniería para luego terminar trabajando en la empresa que ahora estaba en manos de los Argent, ese era el ideal que el patriarca Hale quería para su hijo el cual Derek detestaba. Aquel día terminó siendo un día más en la vida de Derek Hale, sus padres nunca lo entenderían, su hermanita siempre lo apoyaría y Kate siempre molestándole con la idea del noviazgo que no sabe como pero que ella le adjudico hace ya casi ocho años atrás.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Unos días más tarde el muchacho volvía a caminar por el centro, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin saber exactamente a donde pero deseaba huir de ahí. Temprano en la mañana su padre había vuelto a hacerle ahínco sobre estudiar la carrera familiar, Derek estaba cansado de la misma historia, su madre siempre se ponía del lado de su padre y una vez que la pequeña Laura salió en defensa suya se ganó una muy sonora bofetada por parte de su padre, el muchacho odiaba mucha esa situación, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder a la presión de sus padres. En realidad no tenía un rumbo fijo y sus pasos se direccionaban solos por inercia, el camino que sus ojos contemplaban estaba guiado por la monotonía de sus días sin nada que hacer, su año sabático apenas había comenzado aquel verano, no se arrepentía de su decisión pero estar sin estudiar nada lo aburría un poco, por no de decir que pronto desistiría y se inscribiría en un curso libre en alguna de las universidades que aceptaron si aplicación.

Caminando sin ver a donde se dirigía el menor llego al cyber-café del otro día, la escena con el tipo ese ¿Cómo se llamaba? Stiles. Si ese mismo sujeto aún estaba fresca en su mente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el verlo de nuevo lo pondría en una situación muy embarazosa. Aunque si recordaba bien el café expreso que probaron sus labios era el mejor que había bebido hasta ese momento y los panquecitos de fosh eran sin duda una exquisitez que deseaba volver a probar.

Sin pensarlo más Derek camino hasta la puerta del establecimiento, dio un profundo respiro para tomar fuerzas, de no ser así se sentiría avergonzado por lo sucedido aquella vez, al dar un primer paso adentro sus sentidos fueron bombardeados por el aroma del expreso recién hecho, los dulces recién salidos del horno y el leve recuerdo de un perfume también, sin duda aquel hombre había estado allí antes que él, como el aroma se desvanecía pensó que ya no estaría ahí.

Deseoso de probar los dulces nuevamente casi corrió hasta el mostrador donde una sonriente joven de cabello rubio-fresa lo esperaba para atenderle.

_**Buenas tardes-**_ saludo Lydia _**- ¿Derek verdad?**_

El joven Hale se quedó congelado en su sitio sin duda la chica debía recordarlo bien así como también la escena con el tipo de la colonia_**-Si-**_ respondió aún estático el muchacho.

_**Stiles te dejo esto para ti-**_ dijo la muchacha sacado una caja del tamaño de una torta_**- y esta nota también-**_ termino de decir mientras entregaba ambas al joven que parecía estar hecho de piedra.

Cuando Lydia le sonrió casi cerrando los ojos, Derek salió de su letargo impulsado por un resorte imaginario, dijo unas apenas audibles gracias y salió corriendo del lugar, claro sin olvidarse de llevar el paquete junto a la nota, regularmente el camino de su casa al negocio le tomaba unos cuarenta minutos en recorrer, pero esta vez con la prisa que tenía llego apenas en quince, todo gracias al pequeño presente del tal Stiles.

El joven Hale llego a casa tan rápido como pudo, recorrió el camino de la entrada a su cuarto con mucho sigilo, se encerró dentro para poder leer con detenimiento y paciencia que es lo que había escrito en la nota cuando una voz familiar resonó a centímetros de su oído.

_**BUUUUUUUUUUU!-**_ gritó una pequeña y pícara niñita que saltaba desde la cama de Derek donde él estaba sentado mirando la nota que le había dejado el tal Stiles.

Cabe decir que a Derek le salió un gritito no tan masculino que fue la razón de que la pequeña Laura no parara de reír en un buen rato mientras la dichosa nota caía bajo la cama para ser olvidada por un buen tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Stiles quiso acercarse a Derek aquella tarde su celular empezó a sonar y la preocupada voz de una mujer se escuchó del otro lado de la línea cuando el castaño contestó la llamada. Las noticias que recibía no eran buenas, el negocio con Argent Group S.A. estaba pendiendo de un hilo, al parecer uno de los grandes inversionistas estaba declinando sobre su inversión al proyecto que el hombre junto a sus compañeros habían presentado y que de no tener el apoyo de los principales inversionistas en su totalidad sería rechazado.

El hombre de rostro juvenil cortó rápidamente la llamada, una vez recibida la información, se acercó corriendo a los otros adultos, su semblante siempre amable ahora estaba cubierto de incertidumbre, eso era una mala señal para los otros tres que lo vieron cuando les notifico lo que le habían dicho a través de la llamada. Scott boqueó un poco porque la inversión que estaba por retirarse, era la parte mayoritaria, era un hecho, la misma Allison Argent se había encargado de convencer al inversionista en cuestión, la chica de cabello castaño oscuro había usado todo su aplomo en los negocios de la empresa de su padre y abuelo, para ayudar a su querido amigo Scott (xD) Aunque entre ellos, incluido Cris Argent, sabían que esta amistad terminaría en boda y con Scott como nuevo miembro de la flamante familia. Era imposible que Adrian Harris se retractara.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Adrian Harris era originario de Beacon Hills, terminó la secundaría juntos a Scott y Stiles, aunque no se hubiesen hablado nunca, el hombre estaba completamente enamorado del de cabello castaño, de hecho cuando Adrian se mudó a Europa fue para olvidarse de él, quería hacer una vida alejado del muchacho que flecho su corazón pero que nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Cuando Harris volvió a Beacon Hills, veinte años después, se enteró que Stiles era bisexual, que había estado de pareja de Danny por más de diez años y que era uno de los ingenieros que llevaban a cargo el proyecto en el que él era inversionista mayoritario, de hecho se le ocurrió que podría usar esto a su favor.

Hace menos de una semana cuando presentaron el proyecto Isaac y Jackson, Harris había estado enfadado porque pensó que al ser Stiles parte del equipo que organizaba el proyecto sería él quien lo presentaría, pero cuando vio a ambos rubios en su lugar, simplemente declino su postura y estuvo a punto de irse, Scott alarmado por ambos rubios, salió en su encuentro, pero sin motivo aparente Harris retiraba su inversión y su apoyo al proyecto.

Scott rogó encarecidamente a Allison que los ayudara y la chica, enamorada incondicional de los ojitos de cachorrito del hombre de mentón asimétrico, accedió a condición de que el invitaría las patatas en la cafetería del edificio. Por supuesto Allison teniendo experiencia en los negocios, supo "convencer" a Harris exponiéndole todos los beneficios de la construcción de una universidad comunal en Beacon Hills, pero Adrian solo estaba interesado en Stiles, su primer plan había sido un fracaso, su mente obsesiva le había ayudado a concebir uno nuevo y este consistía en aceptar el "convencimiento" de Allison para luego en el momento que se celebrara el proyecto, declinarse una vez más, entonces ahí sí sería un gran problema porque la compañía tendría que devolver el dinero de su inversión más una compensación del 50 % a todos los otros inversionistas si él se retiraba, por tanto no tendrían otra opción más que aceptar sus demandas fueran cuales fueran en el momento que él las pida, incluyendo una noche con el castaño de sexy lunares. Un plan perfecto digno de un villano de poca monta.

xxxxxxxxxx

La llamada que recibió Stiles había sido hecha por Erica Reyes, una rubia despampanante que era su secretaria, de hecho es su mejor amiga, ellos se conocían desde la universidad y casi de inmediato ella se enamoró de él, la forma en que ellos dos se conocieron fue algo así como cuando un villano se redime.

Ella era una chica tímida a la que otras pisoteaban, para poder estar con las chicas populares ella era cómplice de las bromas pesadas que hacían en su fraternidad a los nuevos, en todo caso era la villana poco interesante pero igual de mala que las demás, hasta que un día una de las bromas salió mal y casi es pillada por la muerte de no ser que fue salvada por uno de los chicos a los que embromaron, quien resultaba ser un Stiles más joven de mirada alegre que no hizo nada más que rescatarla de una jauría de perros guardianes y preguntarle si estaba bien con esa sonrisa tan limpia de maldad que le cambió la vida.

Erica estaba parada en la recepción hablando con otras de sus compañeras cuando los vio entrar, Stiles venía corriendo con Scott e Isaac, mientras Jackson acomodaba su lujoso camaro en el estacionamiento. La rubia rápidamente se despidió de las otras chicas y se acercó a Stiles, lo saludo afectivamente mientras intentaba calmar a los chicos, le habló al castaño en tono confidente que Harris le había expresado su deseo de hablar únicamente con Stilinski, el castaño le dio una mirada que no lo creía pero la seria mirada de su secretaria/mejor amiga le hizo entender que el hombre hablaba en serio con respecto a su demanda, Scott que estaba parado cerca de Isaac y Jackson, que había llegado un minuto después, se acercó a la pareja de mirada miel, con sus ojitos de cachorro como arma infalible, miro a su compañero y a la rubia.

Stiles suspiró largamente para luego pedirle a Erica que les informara de todo a sus tres compañeros, se acercó a Jackson y le pidió las llaves de su coche, el rubio lo miro un instante notando que el castaño tenía el semblante serio, la mandíbula apretada y sus ojitos siempre brillosos esta vez estaban mirando a la nada, el rubio suspiró e hizo un comentario a estilo Whittemore sobre no desgastar mucho las llantas nuevas, cuando el castaño paso a su lado el rubio le puso una mano en el hombro, gesto que agradeció Stiles en silencio mientras salía del edificio acompañado en su camino al estacionamiento por la mirada de sus amigos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Stiles se levantó con un terrible sabor de boca, había bebido durante la madrugada y a duras penas pudo llamar un taxi para llegar a su departamento, se había quedado dormido con la camisa y el pantalón de vestir, después de levantarse arrastro los pies hasta llegar al baño.

Se miró en el espejo, estaba hecho un desastre y considerando lo ocurrido aquella noche podría estar peor, se limpió los ojos con las manos y arrastró sus pies a la taza del wáter para orinar, lo que pudo hacer a duras penas, porque los chorros salidos de su miembro eran erráticos y no daban con la taza de loza blanca.

Cuanto terminó, se acercó al lavado y se cepillo los dientes, al verse otra vez en el espejo recordó al chico de las cejas pobladas y se sonrió un poco así mismo. Terminó con sus dientes y se desvistió botando la ropa en el piso. Se metió en la ducha totalmente empalmado, abriendo la llave de la regadera se colocó debajo de ella, cuando el agua tibia tocó su piel su cuerpo se relajó completamente pero su miembro estaba más que despierto, sus veinticinco centímetros de carne estaban en agonía y lloraban, literalmente, por un poco de atención, el castaño dio un suspiro profundo para luego acceder con la petición de su compañero. Después de unos quince minutos de estimulación la ansiada liberación llegó para el hombre y su compañero agradecido descendió hasta su estado natural.

Stiles salió del baño más que relajado, la pequeña sesión que tuvo consigo mismo y una fantasía bastante caliente con el chico de la mirada verdeazulada le quitaron todo recuerdo de la noche anterior, caminando por su departamento vestido solo con una toalla ajustada a la cintura y el cuerpo cubierto por pequeñas cotitas de agua. Llego al pequeño mueble junto a su cama donde descansaba su celular, tomo al aparato tecnológico en sus manos y luego de revisar la hora, las nueve de la mañana, revisó sus mensajes, habían dos de ese día.

El primero era de Erica avisándole que ya que Harris se retractó el proyecto se aprobó y el equipo completo tendría dos semanas de vacaciones, el segundo era de Scott, era más largo de los que se acostumbraban a intercambiar, empezaba reclamándole por haber apagado su celular e ir a encamarse con el tal Harris solo para que el tipo ese no declinara en su inversión, después le decía las miles de otras opciones que tenían, aunque a esas alturas Adrian Harris no aceptaría otra cosa que no fuese salirse con la suya, al final de todo Scott le agradecía infinito lo que hizo y como tendrían vacaciones pagadas Isaac y Jackson tuvieron la mejor de las ideas: salir de vacaciones a San Francisco, en donde podrían vacacionar e irían a un club gay solo para que Stiles se quitase el mal sabor de boca que tuvo del perro de Harris, Stiles respondió a ambos con un solo mensaje:

"_**Ha-bitch no logró su objetivo, jamás podría enamorarme de un tipo que hace cosas así para acercarse a mí, prefiero estar solo por el momento. Gracias por la invitación pero no podré viajar con ustedes chicos tengo mmm que arreglar un asunto por aquí"**_

Erica respondió con un _**"suerte" **_que llegó al minuto pero Scott no estaba solo cuando recibió la respuesta del castaño porque un segundo mensaje en respuesta llego a los cinco minutos cuando Stiles se estaba poniendo un polo blanco y unos boxers azules que no dejaban nada a la imaginación:

"_**te mereces unas buenas vacaciones de todos modos nos has salvado los traseros a todos…"  
**_Era probable que estas líneas proviniesen de Isaac, él siempre era comprensivo y de algún modo, sabía reconocerle sus éxitos a Stilinski.

"_**no te sobrepases con el muchacho, se ve que no hace mucho dejo de ser un adolescente, ;)…"**_

Stiles apostaba cada uno de sus lunares que esas líneas provenían de Jackson, era el típico cabezota que no decía lo orgulloso que podía estar por su amigo, pero que de verdad lo apreciaba.

"_**Dice Jackson que cuides a su nena mientras estamos de vacaciones, no te lo dijo pero prefiere que la manejes tu a dejarla empolvarse en su casa…"**_

Scott, su mejor amigo, siempre apoyándolo y de paso molestando a Jackson, pero bueno si le dejan el camaro él no se va a quejar.

"_**Espero tengas suerte con Derek, Stiles gracias por salvar al equipo, nos vemos en dos semanas"**_

Sin duda esa líneas eran de Allison, aquella chica le simpatizaba como novia para su amigo, de algún modo ella siempre sabía algo más que ellos, nada se le escapaba. Tenía un "_**ojo de cazadora"**_ como solía decir Scott.

Stiles se puso sobre el polo una chamarra de cuero y unos vaqueros ajustados, también unos zapatos ligeros, salió de su departamento con rumbo al aparcadero, ahí donde dejo estacionado el camaro de Jackson antes de ir en taxi al hotel de Ha-bitch, sin duda esa chamarra de cuero hacía juego con el lujoso coche, Stiles se sentía en la gloria.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Stiles entró con esa vestimenta, al cyber café, Lydia que estaba atendiendo se le quedo mirando con los ojos como platos, no solo ella, lo notó sino que todas las féminas en el establecimiento no pudieron apartar su mirada del hombre con esa vestimenta tan juvenil que lo hacían ver tan deseable.

"_**Suertudo Derek" – **_pensó la muchacha de cabellos rubio fresa.

Stiles se acercó a la administradora una vez que la dos muchachas que atendía se retiraron, no sin antes lanzarle una par de miradas lascivas a Stiles que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa de costado, y le preguntó sobre Derek…


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia Martin era la primogénita de la familia Martin, como hija de una familia bastante bien posicionada en los negocios internacionales, había estudiado en las mejores universidades del exterior, para que una vez que su padre se retirase ella llevara el cargo de jefa de todas las empresas que administraba su familia, pero como sucede en las historias donde hay dinero Lydia conoció en su juventud a Kate Argent. La influencia negativa de esta mujer llevó a una joven Lydia a caer en las drogas y en el desorden, lo que ocasionó su breve estadía en un centro de rehabilitación, pero como todas las grandes familias no solo había ovejas negras, enterada de la situación de la adolescente, Allison Argent se aproximó a la familia Martin una vez que la muchacha de cabellos rubio fresa estuviera recuperada, presento sus disculpas formales.

Fue Allison quien ayudo con su amistad a Lydia, estuvo junto a ella en todo el proceso de desintoxicación al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus cursos en la universidad, hasta que la chica de cabellos rubia-fresa estuvo completamente sana para presentarse ante la sociedad. Allison se comportó como la mejor de las amigas pues estuvo apoyándola ante todos los problemas que acarreó su el consumo de drogas, entre ellos la desconfianza de su padre para manejar los negocios de Martin´S Society, entonces Allison Argent al rescate vino con la solución salvadora para que su amiga demostrara a todos los miembros de la sociedad que podía volver a ser la primogénita responsable capaz de hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

Lydia mantendría por sí misma un negocio, obviamente con la previa inversión de su padre, pero que ella duplicaría la inversión mensualmente por un año. Después de eso podría volver a sus estudios superiores hasta terminarlos y seguir adelante con lo que estaba planeado para ella desde un inicio. Al señor Martin le pareció perfecta la idea porque al mes su hija estaba abriendo el cyber-café y siendo ella misma administradora del mismo. Lydia y Allison se declararon _**"las mejores de las mejores amigas**_" y que cada una sería madrina de boda de la otra cuando se casen, obviamente ambas guardaron para sí que fue Kate la culpable de la adicción de Lydia, era una de las tantas cosas que Allison guardaría para evitar la vergüenza de su familia.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Stiles coqueteo con Martin, la chica se rio descaradamente delante de él, era obvio que intentaba sacarle información sobre Derek, así que antes de que el hombre se pusiera más rojo que el color de su cabello, Lydia le recomendó escribirle una nota adjuntándola con un pedido igual como el que el menor pidió para que no resultase sospechoso. Al final Stiles hizo lo que le recomendó la pelifresa y escribió una pequeña nota, plus el pedido consistía en un expreso con leche, porque el café sin azúcar es para viejos como él y ni él mismo lo toma así, y unos panquecitos bañados de fosh y rellenos de jalea de fresa. Stilinski le pidió a Lydia que lo entregara a Derek en cuanto viniese el menor a lo que la pelifresa accedió pícaramente. Lo cierto es que desde aquella tarde Derek no volvió y Stiles se llevaba el pedido pero dejando pagado uno nuevo con la misma nota para el día siguiente, cada día durante una semana, con la esperanza que volviera a parecer aquel muchacho de ojos azul verdoso que habían llamado tanto su atención. Aquel día, cuando ya se daba por vencido, dejando el último de los pedidos, el salía de la tienda caminando tan lento que cualquier diría que esperaba verlo en la calle, de hecho así era él quería voltear y verlo caminando en dirección de la tienda, al final cansado de voltear su cabeza camino de frente y sin miramientos hasta su departamento, cuando el castaño ya se perdía en la esquina más próxima un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un color azul verdoso hacía aparición en la esquina opuesta caminando exactamente hacía la misma tienda mientras el mayor caminaba bufando a su hogar.

XXXXXXXXXX

_BUUUUUUUUUUU!-_ gritó una pequeña y pícara niñita que saltaba desde la cama de Derek donde él estaba sentado mirando la nota que le había dejado el tal Stiles.

Cabe decir que a Derek le salió un gritito no tan masculino que fue la razón de que la pequeña Laura no parara de reír en un buen rato mientras la dichosa nota caía bajo la cama para ser olvidada por un buen tiempo.

Derek le pidió que guardara silencio mientras habría la caja de empaquetación pastelera, el aroma que despedía era delicioso, los panquecitos de fosh con jalea tenían un aroma exquisito pero que el expreso con leche les cayera encima porque Derek, muchas gracias, viniese corriendo se hubiera derramado todo.

Derek pensó que sería una pena botar tan ricos postres pero Lau tenía otra idea, agarro uno de los panquecitos y lo devoro casi de inmediato dando un gemidito de placer que fastidio a su hermano. Derek tomo uno de los remojados dulces y dio una pequeña mordida con cierto aire de cautela que se desvaneció casi al instante cuando comprobó que aquellos dulces sabían incluso mejor con la bebida derramada sobre ellos.

Ambos hermanos continuaron con la dulce merienda mientras Lau le preguntaba la razón de los dulces, como Derek no podía guardarse nada cuando su hermana preguntaba y lo miraba con ese ojitos de cachorra que le valían para que el mayor hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera, le contó todo lo que ocurrió con el Stiles incluyendo su pequeña discusión sobre cosas para adultos y para niños. Laura río a carcajada limpia ante la pequeña historia y le sonrío triunfante a su hermano para decirle que no sea un sourwolf y se atreviera a salir con el hombre. NO falta decir que el primogénito de los Hale la miro con una cara de asco que le hizo más gracia a la pequeña que solo se limpió la boca de migajas con la manga de su vestidito para luego sonreírle con los dientes manchados de chocolate.

_**Lávate los dientes pequeña lobita-**_ dijo todo lo serio que podía fingirse Derek cuando estaba con su pequeña hermana.

_**Está bien gran lobo!.- **_contesta la pequeña de cabellos negros a su hermano que también se dirigía al baño de su cuarto para lavarse los dientes que de seguro también estarían manchados.

Al levantarse de la cama Derek botó la caja al suelo, bueno no había hecho gran desastre así que lo limpiaría después, mientras el joven se dirigía al baño su madre paso por su habitación, ya que Lau había dejado la puerta abierta en su carrera a su propio cuarto la mamá de Derek pudo divisar la caja de los dulces en el suelo.

Como toda madre recogió las sobras de comida que dejaron sus hijos, pero para mala suerte de Derek, mientras limpiaba encontró la nota de Stiles. Los ojos de la señora Hale se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta quedar como platos mientras descifraba lo que decían las palabras en el papel escritas.

Antes de que Derek saliera de asearse la señora Hale se llevó la caja de los dulces y la nota consigo, el de ojos azules verdoso salió y se agachó frente a su cama buscando los restos de su pequeña merienda pero no halló nada, minutos después escucho a su madre llamarlo desde la planta baja de la casa en tono de voz que nunca había escuchado antes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al caer la noche una ambulancia salía de las casa de la familia Hale, una conmocionada madre salía de la puerta de la casa llorando al lado de una camilla donde llevaban a su hijo todo golpeado, con el rostro visiblemente hinchado, y su padre cargando en brazos a su pequeña hermana que solo lloraba repitiendo el nombre de su hermano. Para el pueblo fue todo una noticia que el hijo mayor de los Hale se cayera de las escaleras del segundo piso y se halla lastimado tanto, por suerte no se había hecho daños irreparables y ahora estaba siendo llevado en ambulancia al hospital, nadie entendía que un chico tan atlético se hubiera caído de un modo tan torpe. El que menos decía que el chico había embarazado a su fantástica novia y al darle la noticia había habido una pelea entre el menor y su progenitor haciendo lo de la caída por las escaleras solo una excusa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stiles frente a su ordenador revisando los mensajes de su correo mientras terminaba algunas cosas del proyecto, por los chismes que había oído, no podía imaginarse que un padre golpeara tan salvajemente a su hijo solo pro embarazar a la novia, y con eso en su mente empezaba a pensar en Derek si había recibido su nota, cuando un mensaje nuevo llego al minuto.

_**DE: LITTLE WOLF GIRL**_

_**PARA: STILINATORGUY**_

_**ASUNTO: por favor Stiles tienes que ir a ver a mi hermano, mi padre lo golpeo muy fuerte a Derek porque mi madre leyó la nota que le envió con los dulces, estoy segura que mi papá no quiso dejarlo así pero a mi hermano le haría bien verlo a su lado cuando despierte.**_

_**Ps: me llamo Laura Hale. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Ha despertado!- **_ La pequeña Laura entro corriendo desde la puerta del cuarto de hospital para llegar al lado de su hermano mayor.

Derek apenas habría los ojos, había estado más o menos una semana en estado de inconciencia, y era la pequeña Lau lo primero que veía en mucho tiempo. Entre sueños pudo ver como una figura se desvanecía, un tipo de mirada preocupada y cabello castaño había venido a verlo un par de veces, había estado hablándole en sus sueños, pidiéndole perdón por haberle confesado sus sentimientos en aquella nota, Derek aún estaba confuso pero la mirada de alegría de su hermanita esfumó todos sus pensamientos y se sintió mejor de que ella estuviese con él ese momento.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stiles había recibido el correo de Laura Hale hace unos días pero no se atrevía a pasar por el hospital, de verdad no se le ocurría una excusa para poder preguntar por Derek, quería correr, gritar, llorar o incluso acabar con su vida. El joven que había conocido hace unas semanas estaba mal en la cama de un hospital y todo por su culpa. Había faltado a su trabajo dos días argumentando que se encontraba enfermo para entonces los chicos habían vuelto de las vacaciones y Scott fue el primero en ir a visitarlo. El de cabello negro pudo constatar que su amigo estaba hecho un total desastre, tenía la barba algo crecida, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y lo que más le llamo la atención fue que su amigo estaba algo escuálido como si no se hubiera alimentado adecuadamente en varios días. Stiles no era así o nunca lo había visto así, bueno tal vez cuando rompió con Danny pero ese asunto ya estaba superado _**¿no?.**_

_**Stiles- **_empezó Scott_**- ¿Qué tienes amigo?- **_le preguntó Mccall al castaño que solo lo miraba echado desde su cama.

La primera vez que Stiles terminó una relación en su vida fue con un tal Matt, Scott y Stiles se habían graduado de la facultad de ingeniera con grandes honores, como aun no tenían un empleo sólido los chicos vivían en el apartamento que ahora Stiles ocupaba solo, por tanto cuando Stiles se despertaba durante las noches con horribles pesadillas a causa del dolor que sentía tras romper con Matt, Scott usaba su llave del departamento para ir a consolar a su amigo cuando este le llamaba. Mccall y Stilinski eran como hermanos, tal vez algo así como siameses a los que difícilmente se les puede separar, si uno estaba mal el otro corría solícito a ayudarle y esa relación era genial al menos casi siempre.

Scott se sentó a un lado de la cama donde su amigo estaba dormitando, estando cerca el de cabello negro pudo notar las mejillas humedecidas de su amigo, las profundas ojeras y aroma de una persona que no se baña en días. Lo último no le importó mucho, hubo una ocasión en que los dejaron sin agua porque los muy canijos se gastaron el dinero con el que debían pagar los servicios en un súper equipo de sonido, de castigo mamá Mccall y papá Stilinski no les dieron dinero por dos meses en los cuales no se bañaron ni tuvieron luz eléctrica en su departamento, cuando la prima de Scott, Elena, fue de visita la pobre chica se quedó estupefacta con olor que desprendía su primo y su mejor amigo, fue ella quien con su simpatía y carisma convenció a ambos padres de darles el dinero para que tuvieran de nuevo el suministro de servicios, ya que los chicos _**"herían con su hediondez", **_tales fueron las palabras de la chica para conmover a los padres. Claro que ella también fue la responsable para que Mamá Mccall y papá Stilinski formalicen una relación.

Scott miró con pena a su amigo y le pasó suavemente la mano por su mejilla, Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo, de repente sus ojitos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, Scott no pudo evitar tomar entre sus brazos a su amigo y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Para el medio día Scott se había encargado de arreglas todas las cosas en el departamento de Stiles, de bañarlo y prepararle algo caliente para que se alimente. Cuando Stiles estuvo más tranquilo le contó a su mejor amigo lo que le había pasado a Derek, después de leer el correo que le envió Laura ya sabía el nombre del chico del cual se había ilusionado, y porque se sentía así. Le había pasado algo malo al joven que apenas conocía y todo por culpa de una notita de amor que le envió.

Scott le recriminó con la mirada. Stiles se culpaba por todo, pero no era el quien movió las manos del papá de Derek para que lo dejaran así, ni tampoco fue el quien llevó al curiosidad de la mamá de Derek para que recogiera la carta, así que realmente no fue su culpa si no algo que pasó, pero lo que más molestaba al castaño era que no podía ir a verle.

Fue entonces cuando Scott puso una de esas miradas que delataban su increíble capacidad para ingeniarse planes cuando eran necesarios. La señora Mccall era jefa de enfermeras dejarle ver a Derek fuera del horario de vivitas para que nadie sospeche obviamente tendría que ir disfrazado pero sería un buen plan si mamá Mccall ponía de su parte. Stiles saltó efusivo de su lugar y fue hasta donde su mejor amigo para abrazarlo fuertemente, Scott siempre protegería a su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron hace mucho tiempo atrás juró que así sería, también haría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Scott recuerda que cuando tenía diez años el siempre hacia rabietas a su madre para que hiciera que su papá volviera a casa, la señora Mccall le había repetido hasta el cansancio que su padre se había ido y que no tenía medios de hacerlo volver, Scott tenía diez años y pensaba que solo tener a su madre no era lo mejor del mundo y envidiaba a los que si tenían padre.

Fue uno de esas veces en que la señora Mccall llevaba a su hijo con ella al trabajo, porque no tenía con quien dejarlo, que conoció a Stiles. La madre del castaño estaba por dar a luz a su hermanito pero había hecho un mal embarazo, estaba muy débil y no tal vez no podría resistirlo apenas tenía siete meses y el bebe ya quería salir de su vientre, Stiles también fue traído al hospital con ella porque en casa del Sheriff no había con quien dejarlo ni ningún número al cual llamar para ubicar a algún familiar que se hubiera cargo del chico. Así que ahí estaba viendo como su madre sufría por las convulsiones que le producían las contracciones del parto adelantado, Stiles solo lloraba en silencio, sentado como lo había dejado un paramédico que atendió a su madre, la señora Mccall fue avisada de que el niño estaba solo y el padre estaba en un caso, que nadie se podría hacer cargo del pequeño. Scott que estaba siempre al lado de su mamá miro al pequeño castaño llorar, sin decir nada se fue acercando hasta donde el castaño, que solo hipaba de vez rato en rato, cuando estuvo cerca e pregunto:

_**-¿Por qué lloras?**_

_**-Mi mamá se está muriendo -**_ dijo bajito el castaño sin mirar al pequeño de cabello negro que lo miraba incrédulo.

-_** no es cierto- **_respondió el pequeño Scott_**- las mamás nunca se mueren, los padres son los que se van y no vuelven.**_

_**- mi papá siempre vuelve- **_dijo algo contrariado el pequeño Stiles_**- mi papá me dijo que mi mamá se estaba muriendo porque estaba débil, por mis constantes lloriqueos, porque siempre estoy portándome como un niño y no la dejo tener su embarazo en paz.**_

Scott se puso a pensar que el hacía lo mismo con su mamá que no la trataba bien, y que sus lloriqueos y berrinches lo daban jaquecas innecesarias, entonces miro con pena al castaño. El pequeño Mccall ya había visto caso así en el hospital, donde las madres morían dando a luz o moría el bebé, en el peor caso ambos, sin que nada hubiese pasado aún él ya tenía estima por el niño que tenía enfrente.

Después de unos minutos una de las enfermeras que estaba atendiendo a la señora Stilinski se acercó a la señora McCall para decirle que la mujer murió en labor de parto y que el infante murió nonato, la señora McCall se tapó la boca horrorizada por la noticia pero debía notificar la noticia al sheriff por tanto se acercó a Stiles para tratar que tranquilizarlo, cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ver a su madre empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Scott abrazó fuertemente a Stiles, condolido por el llanto y el sufrimiento del chico, el mismo Scott no sabría cómo reaccionar si perdía a su madre del modo en lo que había hecho Stiles, por eso le prometió que serían mejores amigos, que siempre estaría ahí para él y que desde ese momento serían como hermanos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

La señora McCall puso cara de banquero que teme comprometerse pero al final accedió a que Stiles pudiese ver a Derek a escondidas en el hospital bajo condición que no la metiera en problemas y que volviese a trabajar porque no podía escribirle más notas de enfermedad para que lo dispensen en el trabajo, todo esto lo dijo sonriendo a la vez que Scott le daba un beso en la mejilla y Stiles la mejor de sus sonrisas, los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra e incluso Allison se unió al plan encargando al señor Hale algunos proyectos para mantenerlo entretenido y no se diera cuenta.

Así fue como Stiles pudo visitar a Derek durante 4 de los ocho días que estuvo en el hospital pero un día antes de que Derek despertara Kate Argent fue a visitar a su novio y se dio con la sorpresa de que Stiles salía de verlo…


End file.
